Evrae Altana (Record Keeper)
Evrae Altana in a Nightmare-class boss in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. It is the boss of the Reraise Record in the Nightmare Dungeons. To face it, the player must first defeat Scarmiglione, Dullahan, Gi Nattak, and Tiamat Evrae Altana is based on the boss of the same name in Final Fantasy X; it takes its appearance from the boss, its attacks are used by Evrae Altana and its original form Evrae, and its association with the Reraise status is a reference to how Evrae was killed and revived as Evrae Altana. Stats Battle Evrae has three HP gauges representing the three phases of its fight, and casts Reraise on itself to shift between each phase. Evrae Altana is treated as a long-range enemy and counters all physical and Black Magic damage—in its first and third phases it counters with Poison Breath, dealing magic Poison damage to the entire party, and in its second phase it uses Tail Screw, dealing damage to the entire party equal to 30% of their max HP. As an undead enemy Evrae is healed by Poison and damaged by curative and Holy spells, and the battle has a condition where damaging curative spells deal three times normal damage. For the first part of the fight Evrae will use a random attack each turn from Poison Breath, which deals magic Poison damage to the entire party, Swooping Scythe, which deals physical damage to the entire party, Photon Spray, dealing magic damage to eight random targets, and Nightmare Poison Breath. Whenever Evrae attempts to use Nightmare Poison Breath, it will gain the Poison status and the player is notified it is charging the attack. Nightmare Poison Breath has a charge time of 3.5 seconds—if the player is able to cure Evrae of Poison status, the use of Nightmare Poison Breath will be halted. When Evrae's 59,020 HP is depleted it will revive and shift into its second form. In the second phase, Evrae has 79,916 HP. It begins the phase by summoning four lenses in front of it. Evrae will link to a lens and use Photon Spray. Depending on the lens it is linked to, Photon Spray will gain additional effects. The top lens has Photon Spray inflict Poison and deal Poison-elemental damage, the top-middle lens increases Photon Spray's power, the top-bottom lens makes Photon Spray inflict Petrify, and the bottom lens makes Photon Spray inflict Silence. Evrae will link to the top lens first and work its way down the row, going back to the top when it has used Photon Spray while linked to the bottom lens. The lenses all have 28,572 HP. They are undead enemies and weak to Holy and curative spells. Raise and Arise can inflict the lenses with Instant Death, but this makes them counter with Explosion, dealing damage to the entire party equal to 40% of their current HP. The lenses can be killed outright, in which case Evrae will still link to them but Photon Spray will have no additional effect. The lenses can also be temporarily deactivated, nullifying the augmentation they give to Photon Spray. Dispel deactivates the top-middle lens, Esuna detactivates the other three. When Evrae's HP in its second phase is depleted, it will use Explosion, dealing damage to the entire party equal to 25% of their current HP, and any lenses still alive will use their version of Explosion. Evrae resurrects, summons an undead Guado Guardian, and the final phase of the fight begins. Evrae now uses the same attack pattern it used in the first phase, including inflicting itself with Poison status to use Nightmare Poison Breath. It will need to charge Poison Breath even if already possessing Poison status. The undead Guado Guardian meanwhile will support Evrae with Shell, Haste, and Bio. It can be killed, but will revive the first two times; it stays dead the third time. The Guado Guardian has 17,832 HP and Evrae has 111,235 HP. Once Evrae's HP is depleted in its third phase the battle is won. Turns Phase One: * 30% each Photon Spray or Swooping Scythe, 20% each Poison Breath or Nightmare Poison Breath Phase Two: * Photon Spray, gains bonus effects depending on currently linked lens * Uses Explosion when KO'd Phase Three: * 30% each Photon Spray or Swooping Scythe, 20% each Poison Breath or Nightmare Poison Breath Strategy Characters who can use 5⭐ White Magic abilities receive Record Synergy in the fight, which is largely designed to be fought using a party of White Mages. Holy and curative abilities will make up the player's offensive against Evrae. Holy, Esuna, Dispel, and Ultra Cure are critical abilities. For safety's sake at least three party members should be equipped with either Esuna or Ultra Cure to quickly heal Evrae of Poison status and keep it from using Nightmare Poison Breath. For the second phase the player should focus on KOing the lenses before returning to attacking Evrae, since the lenses will explode if left alive when Evrae falls. In the third phase the player should keep the Guado Guardian dead while Dispeling the buffs it gives Evrae. When the Guado Guardian is gone the player can turn attention to defeating Evrae. With a party of five White Mages to bring healing Soul Breaks and buffs like Shellga and Protectga, Evrae will have a hard time dealing much damage to the party. As long as the player keeps it cured of Poison and kills the lenses promptly in the second phase, their healers can easily keep up with its damage output. One note is to be wary of using Burst commands from Burst Soul Breaks. Many such Soul Breaks include single-target curative abilities, but are scripted to only be usable against party members, not enemies. Do not rely on Burst Soul Break commands for the fight. For their victory the player receives the Record Crystal needed to craft the Rank 6 White Magic ability Reraise. Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Record Keeper